


Stevie Thunder

by aloquy



Category: Garfield - Fandom
Genre: Hardcore Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloquy/pseuds/aloquy
Summary: :)
Relationships: Odie (Garfield)/Garfield (Garfield)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Stevie Thunder

The sun was rising and Garfield was beginning to wake up. He did not want to wake up and snuggled into his pillow, but his pillow started moving. 

"Garfield..? What are you doing awake? It's too early." The said pillow signed above him.

"I hate Mondays." Garfield mutters under his breath, hoping this was another one of his lustful fantasies, but it wasn't. This moment was very real and Odie was really at his bedside. 

Odie poked at Garfield, trying to get his attention. 

"Maybe serve me some lasagna and I will wake up." He muttered grumpily.

"Do you not remember last night?" Odie signed.

"What do you- oh." He came to a realization. Last night wasn't a wet dream at all. "I'm sorry," he couldn't believe what happened last night. He lost control of himself, but Odie smiled. 

"Aren't you upset?" Garfield asked with a little bit of hope shining in his obsidian-coloured pupils. 

Odie nodded no, and looked down. Garfield followed his gaze and started blushing.

"Odie- I don't think I can do this right now." He looked away in shame, but before he could get up and leave the room, Odie grabbed him by the waist and sat him down in front of him on top of his hard on.

Garfield whimpered and tried to push away. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Odie looked to the side as if in thought, and turned back to Garfield and smirked. He pushed Garfield down.

"Meoooow!" Garfield moaned in pleasure and confusion while Odie started licking at his cat ears.

"Fuck me." He growled and Odie followed. 

The canine flipped Garfield onto his back and pulled out his willie. He growled and pissed around the bed to mark his territory. 

"That really wasn't necessary." Garfield remarked, "You already know I belong to you. Always." He smirked. "Put it in already."

As Odie began to lower himself down on his knees to penetrate Garfield, Garfield let out a loud rumbling fart.

"Must've been the lasagna." They both laughed.

Odie's junior started to slick itself, ready to enter Garfield's hole. As soon as Garfield braced himself, he rammed into it without hesitation.

"Meowwwwwwwwwww!" He moaned as loud as he can. Maybe Jon heard the moan too.

They started to make love to each other until dawn. Odie fucking Garfield relentlessly until he couldn't take it anymore due to overstimulation. They finished off with leaving a poop trail on the bed sheets. 

The pair woke up together in bed, sound asleep in each other's arms. Garfield began to stir. Odie wasn't there. In fact, he was in a hospital room.

This was all but a schizophrenic fueled dream.

"I hate Mondays."


End file.
